Total Drama Gaming
by Maniacbiscuit
Summary: *APPS CLOSED* When Chris and Chef get a device that can travel between game dimensions they make a show out of it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I got this idea from a writer named Ducko, but he discontinued it, so i'm gonna do it!**

Chris looked boringly at a piece of paper, "Total Drama...dogs? You're kidding right?"

"We've already did the camp, the movie set and the around the world thing! Now it's time for the canine's to be in the limelight," said Chris' agent, desperate to make a new show.

"You're fired!," said Chris.

"What! But you can't...," said Chris' agent, before he got cut off by Chris hanging up.

*Later*

Chris and Chef were walking in the mall.

"Thanks for considering me your friend so much that you invited me to the mall," said Chef.

"Oh please! The only reason you're here is because you look so scary that no one will try and rob me," said Chris.

"Jee, thanks," said Chef sarcastically.

"Anyway, what's going to be our new idea for the next Total Drama Blank?" Said Chris.

"I don't know, why do we even need to go another season?" said Chef, curious.

"Cus I blew my money from the last season on that hair conditioner with the Peruvian goat's tears in it," said Chris.

"Do they even have Peruvian goats?" asked Chef.

"Hey I don't make it I just use it," said Chris.

Chris and Chef continued walking until they walked past a gadget shop.

Chef stopped, "Wait Chris I got to buy those nose trimmers that tell you the day you're gonna die."

"Ok," said Chris.

Chris waited for a while and Chef finally came out with a device.

"What's that?" said Chris.

"It's a machine that can transport between game dimensions," said Chef.

"Wow, how much did it cost?" asked Chris.

" 'bout a dollar," said Chef.

"Chef?" said Chris.

"Yeah?" said Chef.

"I think I got an idea for a new show..." said Chris

"What?" said Chef.

"TOTAL DRAMA GAMING! All we need is some crazy contestants!" said Chris.

**Next chapter is apps!**


	2. Apps!

APPS!

Alright, so the difference in this fanfic compared to others is you are going to be doing different challenges in different games!

There will be 24 campers, 12 girls and 12 boys, which means there will be about 20-ish challenges

Review what type of game you would like in the story!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Bio:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Pyjamas:

Accessories:

Hobbies:

Fave Game:

Paired up?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Phobia:

Sexuality:

Audition Tape:

P.S: If I see a Duncan or Gwen clone I will EAT YOU!

**Poll is up for what game you want in Total Drama Gaming(PM me if one you want isn't up there)**


	3. Nearly There!

**I'm Nearly there in the app department! Just a few more!**

THE GUYS:

Name: Leon Mikhailovich Kalashnikov

Nickname: Kalash (Also the nickname for the AK-47)

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Hired goon (Kid that you paid $10 to beat that guy up)

Made By: Garuda01

Name:Eddie Williams

Nickname:Alucard(his alter ego) Ed

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Crazy Fighter

Made by: David The Ice

Name:Tony Sparks

Nickname:Sparky

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Nice Annoying Chatterbox

Made By: CoolKid13's brother

Name:Mike Myers

Nickname:M and M

Gender:obviously male

Stereotype:The Prankster/funniest guy around

Made By: CoolKid13

Name:gregory hanes

Nickname:greg,

Gender:male

Stereotype: the mischievous trickster ( not the prank dude...the evil trickster)

Made By: cg12345

Name: stan hanes

Nickname:stan, the sword guy,

Gender:male

Stereotype:the sword master in training

Made By:cg12345 

Name: Chris "Christina" Jacobs

Nickname: Christina (he hates be called Chris)

Gender: Male (even though he looks like a girl)

Stereotype: The Dude who thinks he's a girl

Made By: RobotWarsLuver1 

Full Name:Sirius Maurice Avril

Nickname:Siri(by Destinée)Sirikins(by Destinée again)

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Ladies Man

Made By: XxTeAmBeLiAtRiXxX

Name: Christopher Nightingale

Nickname: Good Chris or Chris G

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The sweet, shy brainiac

Made By: James95

Name:Adrionos "Drayden" Von-Plauge

Nickname: Drayden

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Maverick

Made By: Shadowed Theatre

THE GIRLS::

Name: Alexandra Grant

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Chick

Stereotype: The Skater girl/ Rocker chick

Made By: XxSK8erPunkxX

Name: Carolyn-Aloha Windsor

Nickname: Care-bear, Lo, Lynn, Aloha. (Most call her Lo or Aloha)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Drama nerd

Made By: CynicalSquid

Name: Amber Kristine R.

Nickname: Ambie, Kristy, Bambi (only by her aunt)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: VAMPIRE!(This Stereotype doesn't make sense, but it's what they put in)

Made By: Cheese Gir

Name:Destinée Violette Rousseau

Nickname:NeeNee,Violette,Dezzykins(Sirius calls her this)

Gender:Female

Stereotype:The Social Butterfly(not the part when they have sex with EVERY dude)

Made By: XxTeAmBeLiAtRiXxX

Name: Vanessa Edwards

Nickname: None.

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Evil Singer

Made By: TotalDramaAvatar

Name:Candice Hale

Nickname:Candy

Gender:female

Stereotype:mean head cheerleader 

Made By: Diamond-Fox

Name: Reese Jessica Delario

Nickname: Ree or ReeRee

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Pretty Socialite (She's very nice and friendly but she does have a mean side when you anger her. And she's smart).

Made By: SparklyAngel7

name: Madeline Mystery 

nickname: Maddy 

gender: F 

sterotype: the jock 

Made By: Noah's Twin

Name: Tori Snipe

Nicknames: T Girl, or Ghost Freak

Gender: Female

(No Stereotype given)

Made By: Cartoongal11

**Author notes:**

**1:Apps are subject to change, if I get over 24 apps and there are some better than ones already in, i'm really sorry but I might put them in instead, sorry again :(**

**2:There are 2 more boy spots and 3 more girl spots, it may be first come first serve so send 'em in**

**3:Apps in chapter 2!**


	4. Final Cast List

**Final apps!**

**There are 10 girls and 14 boys so kinda unbalanced but I wanna start this thing so we'll leave it as it is**

**Congrats to who got through(Which was basically everyone)**

THE GUYS:

Name: Leon Mikhailovich Kalashnikov

Nickname: Kalash (Also the nickname for the AK-47)

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Hired goon (Kid that you paid $10 to beat that guy up)

Made By: Garuda01

Name:Eddie Williams

Nickname:Alucard(his alter ego) Ed

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Crazy Fighter

Made by: David The Ice

Name:Tony Sparks

Nickname:Sparky

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Nice Annoying Chatterbox

Made By: CoolKid13's brother

Name:Mike Myers

Nickname:M and M

Gender:obviously male

Stereotype:The Prankster/funniest guy around

Made By: CoolKid13

Name:gregory hanes

Nickname:greg,

Gender:male

Stereotype: the mischievous trickster ( not the prank dude...the evil trickster)

Made By: cg12345

Name: stan hanes

Nickname:stan, the sword guy,

Gender:male

Stereotype:the sword master in training

Made By:cg12345

Name: Chris "Christina" Jacobs

Nickname: Christina (he hates be called Chris)

Gender: Male (even though he looks like a girl)

Stereotype: The Dude who thinks he's a girl

Made By: RobotWarsLuver1

Full Name:Sirius Maurice Avril

Nickname:Siri(by Destinée)Sirikins(by Destinée again)

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Ladies Man

Made By: XxTeAmBeLiAtRiXxX

Name: Christopher Nightingale

Nickname: Good Chris or Chris G

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The sweet, shy brainiac

Made By: James95

Name:Adrionos "Drayden" Von-Plauge

Nickname: Drayden

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Maverick

Made By: Shadowed Theatre

Name:Marcus Clarkson  
>Nickname:M.C.<br>Gender:Male  
>Stereotype:The Adorable Gamer Nerd<p>

Made By: CoolKid13

Name: Brendan Touchdown  
>Nickname: Greed<br>Gender: Male  
>Stereotype: Greedy guy<p>

Made By: reven288

Name: Allen Richard  
>Nickname: Clueless (he doesn't know why though.)<br>Gender: Male  
>Stereotype: The clueless martial artist<p>

Made By: TD Crossover

Name: James sereth  
>Nickname: NA  
>Gender: Male<br>Stereotype: The silent one

Made By: crush3dblood

THE GIRLS::

Name: Alexandra Grant

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Chick

Stereotype: The Skater girl/ Rocker chick

Made By: XxSK8erPunkxX

Name: Carolyn-Aloha Windsor

Nickname: Care-bear, Lo, Lynn, Aloha. (Most call her Lo or Aloha)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Drama nerd

Made By: CynicalSquid

Name: Amber Kristine R.

Nickname: Ambie, Kristy, Bambi (only by her aunt)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: VAMPIRE!(This Stereotype doesn't make sense, but it's what they put in)

Made By: Cheese Gir

Name:Destinée Violette Rousseau

Nickname:NeeNee,Violette,Dezzykins(Sirius calls her this)

Gender:Female

Stereotype:The Social Butterfly(not the part when they have sex with EVERY dude)

Made By: XxTeAmBeLiAtRiXxX

Name: Vanessa Edwards

Nickname: None.

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Evil Singer

Made By: TotalDramaAvatar

Name:Candice Hale

Nickname:Candy

Gender:female

Stereotype:mean head cheerleader

Made By: Diamond-Fox

Name: Reese Jessica Delario

Nickname: Ree or ReeRee

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Pretty Socialite (She's very nice and friendly but she does have a mean side when you anger her. And she's smart).

Made By: SparklyAngel7

name: Madeline Mystery

nickname: Maddy

gender: F

sterotype: the jock

Made By: Noah's Twin

Name: Tori Snipe

Nicknames: T Girl, or Ghost Freak

Gender: Female

(No Stereotype given)

Made By: Cartoongal11

Name: Saria Lacrosse  
>Nickname: Ninten<br>Gender: Female  
>Stereotype: The hot headed Nintendo nerd.<p>

Made By: Luvpokemonyus


	5. Putting the disc in the tray

**Lets Get...STARTED!**

Chris was standing on the wobbly dock of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hello viewers, how you doing? I don't really care actually I'm just stalling time 'til the first boat arrives," said Chris.

The first boat was coming up, "Great! I hope it is someone so filled with drama, that he explodes Eastenders episodes! Come on we need a drama-ee start!" said Chris.

The contestant got off the boat, he had a dark brown fohawk and he was wearing a black hoodie with a white and green tapout shirt and black jeans, he walked right past Chris and said nothing.

"Great, real drama-ee," said Chris annoyed, "Come on James! Say something!" Said Chris as he waved his hands back and forth in front of his face.

All James did was look at him strangely then ignore him.

"Uhh! great start," Chris said rolling his eyes, "Here's the next boat!"

The next person came out, he was only about 10 years old, he had shaggy hair, black shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Our second contestant Tony Sparks!"

"Hey how you doing Chris I've always wanted to be on TV although I was on TV before when I was 4 and appeared in the background of a news report, I think the news report was about..."

" Yeah, Yeah, just stand over there," said Chris, interuppting him.

Tony walked over to, ironically, James the quiet one.

"Hey how you doing, my names Tony, I got accepted too, don't you love this show, I love this show, that's why I applied, and I got accepted, did you apply because you love this show, I love this show, that's why I applied..."

"Ok he's obviously stuck in a loop, so let's just wait for the next boat, here it is now!" said Chris.

The boat came up and no contestant was on it, Chris looked closer, closer and closer...

"BOO!" said a girl, popping out from the boat wearing a creepy mask.

Chris nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my Majora's mask mask, get it? HAHA!" said the girl.

Chris got up, "Saria Lacrosse!"

She got out of the boat, she had light brown hair with green streaks in the style of Saria from L.O.Z, she was wearing a T-shirt with a tri-force on it and regular jeans.

"Lets introduce the 4th contestant before I pass out," said Chris.

The 4th boat had a girl with chestnut brown hair wearing a neon green v-neck with paint splattered jeans you could see she did herself and converse boots.

"Carolyn-Aloha!" said Chris

"I can't believe I'm on the show, I LOVE video games and...wait why are we on camp Wawanakwa? shouldn't we be in a video game world or something?" said Carolyn.

"Is your name Aloha? That's like hello, I can say hello, Guten Tag, Shalom, Ola, Bonjour..." said Tony.

Saria saw James almost twitching after listening to Tony, so she pulled something out of her backpack and walked up to Tony.

"Would you like a mega-mushroom?" said Saria, holding a shroom.

"Sure!" he said, he ate the shroom, only to faint.

Everyone looked worried.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal, I hope..." said Saria.

"Ok...on to the next contestants," said Chris.

The next boat came up with three people.

"Alexandra, Adrionos and Tori," said Chris.

The first one to step off was Alexandra, she had black hair with purple highlights covering her left eye, she was wearing a purple hoodie, black shirt, skinny jeans, black converse complete with fingerless gloves.

"Welcome, Alexandra!" said Chris.

Alexandra turned facing the camera and said "Just want to advertise my rock band called Bloodrain, woooooooo!"

James looked at Alex and gave a little smile.

The next one to step off was Tori, she had shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, dark washed up jeans, a t-shirt with a ghost on it and fingerless gloves.

She held up a crystal ball and touched Chris, "I sense...very little brain actvity," then she started smirking and everyone(but James and Adrionos) started smirking too."

"Yeah very funny, over there!" said Chris sarcastically, pointing to the rest of the campers.

The third person, Adrionos, was polishing a miltary school medal and wouldn't get off the boat. He was wearing emerald green blazer with coat tails, black slacks and white converse.

"Dude get off the boat," said Chris.

"Not yet," said Adrionos, still polishing his medal

"Seriously, get off," said Chris.

"WAIT 'TIL I'M FINISHED!" said Drayden, he wasn't gonna let anyone order him around.

Everyone just stayed quiet(Even the now conscious Tony).

"There I'm done," said Adrionos as he walked off the boat and stood beside James, the only one he didn't think would be too annoying.

"Ummm... here's the next boat!" said Chris, a little scared.

There were two people on the boat, one girl and one boy.

"Sirius and Destinee!" said Chris.

Sirius walked over to Alexandra and said "Hey, how you doing? I like skating too."

Destinee rolled her eyes, "Siri," she said playfully.

"I was just being nice dezzy," said Sirius.

"Of course," said Destinee.

Another boat was coming with three people on it.

"Mike, Amber and Chris," said Chris.

"Actually that's Chris-TINA!" said Chris"Tina" he(or "she") had long blonde hair down to his mid-back, he was wearing a blue tube top, a black mini-skirt and silver knee high boots.

"Ok...some disturbing issues, which means DRAMA! hopefully," said Chris.

As Chris"tina" walked past everyone looked at him very weirdly.

"Dezzy, that miniskirt makes me cringe," said sirius.

"Tell me about it," said Destinee.

Amber got out of the boat, she had light brown hair and was wearing a blue tee saying "Love your world" and blue shorts just above her knees, she wasn't wearing shoes.

She looked at the camera and said "Hi, Thor, Sophie, Zues, Skye, Mystro, Sassy and Lucky! Hope you're all ok! Lucky's my Pygmy goat!"

"Don't care, just stand over there," said Chris.

Mike wasn't leaving the boat, he was just standing there.

Chris remembered what happened last time he asked someone to get off the boat, so instead he walked up to him.

"Dude?" Chris poked him on the back.

All of a sudden "Mike" exploded into a great, syrup-ee explosion which covered Chris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Chris, "My hair!"

Mike came out of his bag and started laughing, he had spiked up brown hair and was wearing a red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and skater shoes.

"It took months to make a clone that looked exactly like me that would explode syrup but it was worth it!" said Mike, laughing his head off.

Most of the contestants were sniggering at Chris who was covered in syrup.

"Oh you are all going to pay!" said Chris, "Very dearly."

"Whatever, who's the dude-chick?" Mike said, pointing to Chris"tina".

"What do you mean DUDE-chick? I'm full chick!" said Chris"tina".

The next boat arrived, a kid with black hair dyed neon blue at the end covering his left eye, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, baggy jeans and white sneakers, he was on the phone.

"Brendan Touchdow..."

"Shutup! I'm on the phone with my girl," said Brendan interuppting Chris, "Yeah babe that was just the stupid presenter, no I won't cheat on you, you know your my world."

The next boat arrived with three people on it.

"Madeline, Allen and Eddie," said Chris.

Madeline stepped off first, she had dark brown hair which reached her shoulders and she was wearing red shorts, blue jeans and white running shoes.

"Hi Chris!" she said, jogging on the spot, then she jogged over to the rest of the campers.

"Eddie!" said Chris.

Eddie stepped off, he had jet black saggy hair and was wearing a blood red jacket, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and silver nikes.

"Hi Chris, nice to meet you," said Eddie, but then he grabbed his head and started grunting.

He stood up normal again, but with a sinister smile and said "Hi Chris, nice to kill you," and swiftly punched him.

Allen Richard, the kid with the slightly spiky black hair wearing a black t-shirt with a white gi over it, blue jeans and black shoes, also had a black belt.

Allen jumped in before he could punch Brendan and blocked it, he then kicked "Alucard" in the chest.

"Great a fight, this will double our views to 8!" said Chris.

"Alucard" turned back to normal, "Sorry guys, that's my alter-ego Alucard," said Eddie.

Madeline saw how brave Allen was and walked over.

"That was really cool what you did," said Madeline.

Allen, being clueless, didn't realise what she ment and just went "Yup."

The next boat arrived with a kid who had curly brown hair and wore red sweatshirt with yellow pants and white sneakers.

He jumped out of the boat in a fashion similiar to Mario then pulled out a handheld console.

"Marcus Clarkson," said Chris.

"Hey, you're talking made me die," said Marcus.

Saria walked over and said "I like Nintendo too."

"Yeah nintendo's awesome, especially Mario," said Marcus.

"I dunno, I think Zelda's cooler," said Saria.

"Whatever, you don't know what Nintendo is then," said Marcus.

"How dare he?" Saria thought to herself.

"Next Boat!" said Chris.

The next boat arrived with 2 people, one had black hair cut short and was wearing a black shirt, blue pants and white shoes(This was Gregory).

The other one had the same hair but wore a blue shirt and khaki's(This was Stan).

"Stan and Gregory Hanes!" said Chris.

"Oh yeah, put his name first," said Gregory rolling his eyes.

"Wait! STAN Hanes, he's that person who saved that kid from a moving bus!" said Carolyn.

"Hey he is!" said Alex.

"Yeah, it was nothing really, I just..." Then Stan turned around and blocked a balloon with his sword, it made a very loud clanking noise.

"What was in that?" asked Eddie.

"Oh nothing, just concrete," said Gregory.

"Wow dude, pretty hardcore prank with the concrete balloon," said Mike.

"It's not a prank, I just hate my brother," said Gregory.

"Whatever, I want in," said Mike, giving a sinister smile.

"Another boat is coming!" said Chris.

This boat had a kid with ear length black hair wearing a white polo shirt with dark blue and white stripes, black jeans and black converse.

"Chris! And a very handsome name too," said Chris.

Chris(the newest one) walked off the boat, twiddling his fingers.

"Hi" said Destinee.

"Uhhh...yeah...hi," said Chris.

"Has anyone noticed yet? There are three people named Chris on the island," said Sirius.

"I can only count two!" said Chris"tina".

"Well...in Chris' audition video it said we could call him good Chris, since I'm aware of how devilish I am, devilishly handsome that is," said Chris.

"We'll call him Good Chris then!" said Eddie.

The next boat was coming close to the dock.

A scary person stepped off, he was wearing a Russian Army Paratrooper uniform with no insignia, he had jet black neatly combed hair.

"My name is Leon!" he said, then he pulled out a pistol and shot in the air twice, "I have inserted my dominance!" he said as he walked past everyone.

Brendan looked at Leon and thought to himself "I might need him."

The next boat had arrived.

"Vanessa and Candice," said Chris

The first to step off was Candice, she had blonde hair in waves and wore a grey tank top with a rose on it and denim shorts and a belt buckle with tools to play with a weird necklace that had mercury in a glass jar.

"Hi everyone! Nice to be here!" said Candice as she eyed who she could use in the competition.

"Him? No, Her? No, Him(Adrionos)? Maybe," Candice thought to herself.

The second to step off was Vanessa, she had Apple Red hair that covers her right eye and was wearing a red tank top, black vest and black skinny jeans.

As she walked past nearly everyone was stricken with fear.

"I heard she killed her own mom!" said Amber.

"I heard she was in a hotel when she killed her and made the maid watch!" said Carolyn.

"I heard cheese really DOES give you nightmares! Although I had cheese once and I didn't have nightmares, I had a dream where I was a marshmallow..." said Tony.

Vanessa didn't say anything, she already knew she had stricken fear in everyone.

"And last but not least, since you're all pretty bad anyway, Reese!" said Chris.

The last boat arrived, the girl on it had chocolate brown hair in curls and wore a crop top with short-shorts and converse.

"Hi everyone! Can't wait to get started!" said Reese.

"Hey, you look nice," said Sirius.

"Thank you!" said Reese.

Destinee just rolled her eyes watching Sirius.

"ALRIGHT!" said Chris through a megaphone, knocking most people down from shock.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL HERE LET'S GET STARTED!" shouted Chris.

"CHEF! BRING THE DEVICE!" said Chris.

Chef came over with a remote-looking device and handed it to Chris.

"Alright everyone grab onto eachother, we're gonna travel to another dimension!" said Chris.

All the contestants, Chris, Chef, some interns and the cameramen grabbed eachother

"Ummm, has this thing been uhhhh...tested?" asked a very sensible Good Chris.

"Nope," said Chris, winking to the camera.

"What!" said Stan, widening his eyes.

"We're gonna use this oppurtunity to take an ad break, lets hope we're still alive at the end of it! Stay Tuned!" said Chris.

Chris pushed a blue button on the device marked "Hub World" and they disappeared...

**Well, that's the end of the 1st chapter people! Hope you liked it!**

**If you feel your character didn't do enough, please tell me, I don't wanna be bias and show one character more than others like the original show(*Cough* Owen *Cough* Duncan *Cough*)**


	6. Liberty City Survival part 1

**Chapter 2!**

**Oh and italics means they are in the confessional, got it?**

Everyone teleported onto a blue platform with a "Matrix" background, the only things there were a few doors and 4 tiny cabins.

The contestants, Chris, Chef and the cameramen all made it through unscathed.

"Are we there yet?" asked Marcus.

"Oh God! Are we still alive! Is this heaven?" panicked Carolyn.

"Relax, we're all fine," said Chris.

"Uhhh...most of us," said Mike, pointing to the intern with a shocked face.

Everyone looked at the intern with horrified faces.

"What?" said the intern.

"Look in a mirror!" said Stan, not quite sure how to break it to him.

"Take mine!" said Amber.

The intern took the mirror and screamed in horror, he had three eyes!

"Can I poke it?" said Gregory poking the eye with a stick.

"That was always there, you can't prove anything!" said Chris.

Everyone looked at him.

"Anyway...let me explain the rules of the show!" said Chris.

"So basically, we will travel to a different game dimension for each challenge, and when you win a challenge, your team gets 200 Chris coins!" said Chris.

Chris pointed to a large spinning coin with Chris

"What are coins for? asked Destinee.

"I was getting to that, shutup," said Chris annoyed.

"Coins are for upgrading your cabins! See that door over there marked Store? It's the store," said Chris.

"Oh really? I thought it was the bathroom," said Gregory sarcastically.

"Be quiet ok?" said Chris.

"Honestly, kids these days," Chris said to himself.

"Anyway, the winning team can deposit these Chris coins to buy better beds, bigger cabin, TV's and gourmet food!" said Chris.

"Do they sell combat knifes? My one is a little rusty," said Leon.

"Uhhhh...I don't think so," said Chris.

"Moving on, the losing team will come to the memory card area where I will hand you controllers, whoever doesn't get a controller will delete their save, which will teleport them to the TDWT plane, where they will have to jump out and land beside the Lame-ousine, which will drive them to Wawanakwa, where they will board the boat of losers in the most eliminate-ee elimination EVER! MWUHAHAHAHA!" shouted Chris.

Chef played a dramatic sting on the piano.

"Is ANY of that true?" asked Sirius.

"Well, only the controller part and the deleting the save thing, it just telelports you onto the boat and it takes you home," said Chris.

"Well that's far less exciting," said Madeline.

"Oh and one last thing, there is one cheat code in every level, take these controllers so you can enter it in if you find it, the cheat code will be on a piece of paper," said Chris.

"Oh yeah and that door over there is the confessional, it works like the one from the past 3 series," said Chris, "Oh and before the 1st challenge, I think we should go have some dinner, mash potato, gravy and roast chicken anyone?"

Everyone nodded.

"Chicken, Is it boneless? You can choke on bones, I nearly choked on a Snickers once..." said Tony.

"That's great Tony, oh yeah, and the chicken is just for me, oops!" said Chris.

Everyone looked at him evilly, except Tori

"Oh I was busy reading my tarot cards, are we staring evilly at someone?" asked Tori.

"Yup," said Amber.

"Ooooh, I love doing that," said Tori, then she joined in.

*At the Cafeteria*

"What is this?" asked Chris"tina".

"Fried Goomba and leg of Grunt!" shouted Chef.

"Well me and Oblio don't like it!" said Chris"tina".

"Oblio? The dude-chick's got an imaginary friend," said Mike, teasing "her".

"Oblio isn't imaginary, he's right here!" said Chris"tina" pulling out an Oblio doll from Dance Central "And don't call me DUDE-CHICK!"

"Whatever," said Mike.

Good Chris was inspecting his food.

"What are you doing?" said Eddie.

"Since I'm not planning on eating this, I thought I could see the anatomy of a grunt and goomba," said Good Chris.

Candice walked over to Adrionos.

"Hey how you doing?" said Candice.

Adrionos' parents said he had to socialise, so he replied back with "Hey."

"So...do you wanna make an alliance, cus a girl like me can't take care of myself," said Candice.

"I'll think about it," said Adrionos, who got up and walked away.

"Damn!" Candice thought to herself, "He ain't falling for my tricks."

Everyone left the cafeteria with their plates clean(yeah right!).

"Before I announce the 1st challenge and the teams you can all go to the confessional," said Chris.

_Brendan:That was a close call with Eddie, I could hire Leon if I didn't have to pay him money..._

_Candice: I'll get him soon..._

_Chris"tina": I don't understand why so many people think i'm a dude! Do you think i'm a dude Oblio? * makes the doll talk* of course not, my sweet. i think you are a beautiful young woman! thanks Oblio! *kisses the doll on the cheek* See? If Oblio says i'm a girl, all of you will too! so i don't want people calling me a dude._

_Vanessa: *Cleaning her bloody knife* I'm not here for mess. For alliances or nothing. I am here to be a French-American girl who just wants to win. And if they do get in my way, *hold knife to camera* THIS... Will be by them when they sleep._

_Madeline:__*Madeline taking in deep breaths* That was horibble the guy next to me kept on leaning on me. Anyway the people seem cool here Allen really is. I don't think he got the hint but he will...someday. James and Hola could be good friends. Everyone is probley wondering why a jock plays veido games. Well better head back who knows what Chris will do. No not Good Chris or Christina...AHHHHH! Too many Chris' it is just like the time when we had Jake Wright, Jake Thompsons, and Jake Stien._

_Tori: I see cracked aura in Candice, hmmmm..._

_Reese: As long as I have fun doing in the challenge!_

_Saria:* peeved* How could he think Zelda sucks! Zelda, Earthbound series and verything else from Nintendo rocks!" She takes deep breaths. "Nintendo actually puts SOUL into their games unlike other video game companies...She takes more deep breaths Oh and Konami.. And sometimes Sega.. She hugs her Wind waker Link plushie and rambles on about Nintendo and Solid Snake._

_Leon:So here ve are, in another round of money making scheme. For me at least. By the way, did anyone see that Vanessa chick, seems pretty hot. She might not look much at me. But as my brother's Comrade said, you can't force someone in love with you, but you can improve your odds. Heh_

"Ok you all done? Great, we can move on to teams," said Chris.

"Stan, Gregory, Madeline, Allen, Marcus, Vanessa, Tori, Mike, Sirius, Destinee, Reese and Eddie," said Chris, "You are the mega-mushrooms!"

"Hey! I wanna be a mega-mushroom!" said Saria.

Gregory stared at Stan, "Dammit why am I on his team?"

"Relax Greg, we're gonna get him good," said Mike.

"Leon, Brendan, Candice, Adrionos, Amber, Alexandra, James, Carolyn, Saria, Tony, Chris"tina" and Good Chris," said Chris, "You are the Hungry Tarkatans!"

Amber walked over to Carolyn and said "Oh my god we should totally be friends!"

"Totally!" said Carolyn.

"We should ALL be gal pals!" said Chris"tina".

"Ummmmm...okay," said Carolyn.

"Too...weird," said Alex.

"How would you like to do the 1st challenge?," said Chris.

"Actually, we don't really care," said Mike.

"We're doing it anyway, everyone hold on," said Chris.

The cast, the crew and the three-eyed intern all grabbed on.

They all teleported into a city.

"Welcome to Liberty City!" said Chris.

"Wait? From the Grand Theft Auto game? What are we gonna do here?" asked Saria.

"Survive," said Chris.

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Stan.

All of a sudden, a bullet flew through the three-eyed interns head and he fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry, the pain-o-meter on the device is set very low, so a bullet will feel like a prick, I'm so kind to you," said Chris.

Chris, Chef and the crew held on to eachother and Chris pressed a button titled "spectator mode" and they all teleported to a bubble floating above everyone.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, there is 7 stars on," shouted down Chris.

**Note: For people who haven't played GTA, the amount of stars on is the amount of police(and army) chasing you, one star is a few police cars and policemen, while 6 stars is the army on your ass, got it?**

"But it can only go to 6 stars!" shouted Mike.

"Yeah we kinda hacked it," said Chris, "let it begin," he the pressed a button that said "begin".

All of a sudden, a bullet flew through the three-eyed interns head and he fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry, the pain-o-meter on the device is set very low, so a bullet will feel like a prick, I'm so kind to you," said Chris.

Everyone scattered around the city.

*Mike and Gregory*

Mike and Gregory ran to the nearest gun shop.

"We should be safe in here," said Mike.

Gregory got up and took two shotguns, he passed one to Mike and they shot down every cop and soldier that came in.

*Eddie*

Eddie got cornered by 4 police officers ready to arrest him.

"On the ground!" said one of the police officers.

Eddie thought he was out, he was gonna be busted and be the 1st to be eliminated, but then he changed.

"Hello I'm Alucard and I'm going to kill you today," said Alucard, giving a sinister smile.

He ran over and cracked one of their necks, then took his gun and shot the other three dead.

He changed back to normal and looked at the carnage, "What'd I do?"

*Carolyn, Amber and Chris"tina"*

Carolyn, Amber and Chris"tina" were running away, a policeman shot at them and it hit Chris"tina's" doll Oblio.

"OBLIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then "she" got shot in the head.

_Chris"tina": Dying actually feels nice in this, it's like going to sleep._

Then Chris"tina" spawned in a spectator bubble beside Chris

**(Sorry Chris"tina", but someone had to die first, sorry again)**

"My feet hurt!" said Amber.

"Then you shoulda wore shoes!" said Carolyn, who then tripped over.

It looked like the end of them, until a car rode in with Alexandra driving and James and Tony in the passenger seats, they drove in leaning out the window with guns shooting at the army and police.

"WOOOOOOO, screw you!" shouted Alex whilst shooting.

James still smiled at how Alex acted.

"Hey guys this reminds me of the time-" said Tony, before he got shot through the heart.

"I think we should turn around," shouted Alexandra, picking off a few more officers before performing a U-turn and picking up Carolyn and Amber.

"No! I want to shoot more!" said Leon as he jumped out of the car and shot loads of people.

*Destinee and Sirius*

Destinee and Sirius were hiding in a bowling alley.

"The police are knocking," said Destinee.

"I know, I know," said Sirius, "Wait! I think I got an idea."

The police bust through the door, they didn't see anyone, they walked up to the counter where you get the bowling shoes.

Sirius and Destinee popped up from behind the counter and hit the policemen with bowling balls, one got knocked out but the other didn't.

"Uh oh, I think the bowling ball I took was too light," said Destinee.

"RUN!" said Sirius as he jumped on the policemen and wrestled him, "I said run Dezzy!"

Destinee ran away while Sirius wrestled the officer, the policeman punched him, but Sirius punched him back, Sirius knocked his head on the ground several times and he was down.

"Phew," said Sirius, he said that too soon.

"You're under arrest," said the other policeman, now conscious, he shot Sirius in the arm and arrested him.

Sirius was in a spectator bubble, "You mean being arrested puts you in a bubble too?"

"Yup, the minute you're cuffed you're put in a bubble," said Chris.

*Madeline, Allen and Vanessa*

"Why are we with that phsyco?" said Allen, pointing to Vanessa sharpening her knife.

"Because being a crazy B*tch phsyco, she can probably fight," said Madeline.

"Uhh...thats a good idea...I think," said Allen nervously.

Then a cop came over and suddenly Vanessa lunged and stabbed him in the throat.

"Easily killed," said Vanessa.

*Mike and Gregory*

Mike and Gregory were holding out in the gunshop, they had plenty of ammo and guns.

"This...is...AWESOME!" said Mike.

Then a smoke grenade came in and filled up the gunshop, Mike and Gregory had to get out, when they did they were surrounded.

"Uh oh," said Mike.

Mike and Gregory ran to a police car and got in it and drove off.

They were being chased by a lot of police cars, they were managing to do good until they reached the edge of the city.

"Look out!" said Mike.

Greg swerved and crashed just before the edge, they crawled out of the car and were cornered.

"We have to jump into the water," said Mike.

"I have a fear of drowning!" said Gregory.

"Oh great," said Mike as he jumped, all of a sudden he was in a spectator bubble.

"What?" asked Mike, "But I can swim."

"Not in GTA," said Chris.

"Dammit," said Mike.

Gregory popped up beside Mike.

"I was arrested," said Gregory, "Just wish my brother wasn't still in it."

**Stick around for part 2!**


	7. Liberty City Survival part 2

**Eliminated so far!**

**Mega Mushrooms:**

Gregory:Arrested

Mike:Drowned

Sirius:Arrested

**Hungry Tarkatans:**

Tony:Shot

Chris"tina":Shot

**Anyway on to the actual chapter!**

"Where is your brother?" asked Mike.

"Probably hiding, he has a fear of guns," said Gregory smiling.

"Weak," said Mike, smiling as well.

*Stan*

Stan was hiding in the apartment knowing the cops wouldn't come.

_Stan: It had to be guns!_

*Vanessa, Allen and Madeline*

_Vanessa: I killed lots of policer officers while i was a little girl and still got away from it. And for the girl who called me a crazy bitch, calm down because *gets a chainsaw and turns it on* I will kill her._

Allen and Madeline were staring at the gruesome sight of the policeman bleeding from the throat.

"I could vomit right now," said Allen.

After Vanessa killed the policeman they were chased by three more.

"Wait! I was on the wrestling team in school," said Madeline.

Then she punched two of them and knocked the third one on the ground so hard he died.

"I didn't know you had it in you," said Vanessa.

"Had what?" asked Madeline.

*Leon, Adrionos, Candice, Brendan*

After Leon got out of the car and shot a few of the policemen, he met with Adrionos, Candice and Brendan in a closed hotel.

"Soooo...have you thought about the alliance yet?" asked Candice, trying to put on a sweet voice.

"Nope," said Adrionos.

_Candice:Dammit!_

"Oh that's fine," said Candice.

"Hey maybe you could bribe the policemen," said Candice.

"NO! It's my money and I won't give away a single cent!" said Brendan.

"I really think we should be quieter," said Adrionos.

Leon looked outside, "It is comrades car!" he said, pointing to Alex' car.

And then a bad thing happened, the car blew up in a fiery explosion, it had Amber, Carolyn, Alex and James in it.

_Alex: It looked bad, but it felt like a bee sting._

_Amber: What if i'm allergic to bee-stings! AAAAAAH!_

_Carolyn: Okay, wow. Now I'm dead... My dad had a heart atack when I was about 2, he was dead for about 5 minutes, he said it wasn't scary, that it was kind of relaxing... as much as I'm shaking right now *holds up hand, to show that you can barely see it it's shaking to hard*, I guess being temporarily fake dead might be nice..._

_James:..._

They all looked over to see it was a tank.

*Tori, Marcus, Reese, Eddie*

After beating up those cops Eddie met up with Tori, Marcus and Reese.

_Eddie: After that close call, I might actually NEED Alucard, *sigh*_

"Are your powers really real?" asked Reese.

"I'd like to think so," said Tori.

"Prove it," said Reese.

"Ok ummmm... a person will come around the corner," said Tori.

All of a sudden Destinee ran around the corner and shouted "Run!"

_Tori: I totally guessed that!_

Then a bullet went through Destinee's stomach and she fell to the floor, "Just go!" said Destinee before she got arrested.

*Saria, Good Chris*

They were hiding in another apartment.

"Phew, atleast we're safe right?" said Saria.

"Yeah...sure," said Good Chris, inspecting a tube.

"What's that?" asked Saria.

"It...its a bit of the grunt we had earlier in the cafeteria...I...I like studying things its nice," said Good Chris.

"Oh thats cool," said Saria.

*Announcement*

"Stan, Leon, Brendan, Candice, Adrionos, Good Chris and Saria! You need to leave all buildings!" said Chris.

*Stan*

"Oh no," said Stan, "I guess I have to run out."

Stan ran out and battled most of the police with his sword.

"Wow, he's actually holding them off," said Mike.

"Wait for it..." said Gregory confidentally.

As Stan was battling the police, one aimed a gun at him.

"No! Please put it down!" said Stan, cowering and dropping his sword, he was then arrested.

Stan popped up in a bubble beside Gregory.

"Wimp," said Gregory.

"Hey atleast I can go near water without getting scared!" said Stan angrily.

*Leon, Brendan, Candice, Adrionos*

After Chris announced they had to stay outside, Leon, Brendan, Candice and Adrionos were running for there life from the tank.

Brendan dropped a 10 dollar note on the floor, he then stopped and looked back at it.

"Just run!" said Candice.

"But it's a whole 10 dollar note!" said Brendan.

Just as he was gonna pick it up, a helicopter shot the note to pieces, then shot him.

"Fellow comrade!" shouted Leon, "Ve have to run quicker."

*Vanessa, Allen, Madeline*

There was a dark alleyway that they were contemplating going through.

"How do we know thats safe?" said Allen.

"I dunno, you should check," said Vanessa.

"Why me?" said Allen.

"Cus I got a knife," said Vanessa.

"OK! OK! I'm checking," said Allen as he walked down the alleyway to see if there was anyone around the corner.

"Why were you so keen on making him go?" asked Madeline.

"So I could do this!" said Vanessa as she jumped towards Madeline and slit her throat.

Vanessa stood over the dead body, "Don't call me a CRAZY PHSYCO B*TCH!" said Vanessa, then she hid the body.

_Madeline: How could she do that to me! I only called her a name and she kills me! If we lose she is SO getting voted off!_

Allen came back and asked "Where is Madeline?"

"Oh she said she wanted to go a different way," said Vanessa.

_Allen: Well that's a little suspicious._

*Tori, Reese, Eddie, Marcus*

Everybody was hiding around a corner with worried expressions, except Marcus who was playing on his handheld.

"How can you play games now?" asked Reese.

"Its a fun way to relax," said Marcus, then he got a bit angry, "Until you lose all your lives," he said as he turned his handheld off.

Then a grenade came around the corner.

"Move!" said Reese, as they all bolted away from the grenade.

Everybody ran, but Tori got hit in the legs and couldn't move.

A policeman ran over and pointed his gun at her, "Freeze!" he said.

Tori threw a tarot card at him and it cut his fingers, "Ow!" said the policeman dropping his gun, Tori picked it up and shot him.

Then another policeman shot her, "Dammit, we're down another person down!" said Reese.

"Yeah, and i'm down another life," said Marcus.

They were at a cliffside and had nowhere to run, "What the hell do we do?" asked Eddie.

Then a piece of paper flew into Marcus' face, "What the hell?" then his eyes lit up, "I found the cheat code!"

"Enter it in!" said Reese.

Marcus took the controller and entered in the cheat code faster than you could say...cheat code.

Then a tank popped up in front of them out of nowhere.

"None of us can drive tanks!" said Marcus.

"In this game you can!" said Chris.

Then all three jumped into the tank with Marcus driving.

*Saria, Vanessa, Allen, Good Chris*

Saria and Good Chris were getting ready to fight Vanessa and Allen.

"Saria, I think we're outmatched," said Good Chris.

"Why do you think that?" asked Saria.

"Well...ones a black belt and the others a killer," said Good Chris.

"Oh yeah...well I have practice fighting in games, I suppose," said Saria.

They all ran at eachother, Vanessa fighting Saria and Good Chris fighting Allen.

Vanessa took a few swipes at Saria and landed one succesful one across the stomach.

"You're gonna bleed to death now," said Vanessa smiling happily.

Saria threw her DSi at Vanessa's head and it knocked her down, her knife fell on her and plunged into her heart.

_Vanessa: I'd hate her if I wasn't so proud of that..._

Good Chris threw his grunt test tube at Allen and some of the goop landed in his mouth.

"Ewwww," said Allen.

Allen then grabbed Vanessa's knife and stabbed Good Chris fatally, he fell to the ground, but so did Allen.

_Good Chris: I studied to see that the grunt goop was poisinous, lucky no one ate it at the cafeteria..._

*Leon, Candice, Adrionos*

They were still running for their lives from the tank.

Leon stopped, "I am sick of running from tank," then Leon turned and jacked the tank.

"Get inside comrades," said Leon.

"Sweet, a tank, I never got to use those in military school," said Adrionos happily.

Then another tank came around the corner, that of Marcus, Eddie and Reese.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Chris, "If this don't get views I dunno what will."

Everybody in the spectator bubbles we're cheering for their respective teams.

"Come on Leon! Do it for Oblio!" shouted Chris"tina".

"I sense you will win Marcus, make my senses right!" shouted Tori.

All they could really do was shoot at eachother since they couldn't dodge anything.

"Well this is far less exciting," said Chris.

Adrionos was a bit annoyed, "I'd really like to try the tank, Leon."

But Leon was in a world of his own, he loved shooting, "In a minute, just wait there."

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Adrionos as he tried to take control of the tank.

"Hey!" Leon said as he started fighting Adrionos for control of the tank.

"Stop!" said Candice, but that didn't work.

The other team noticed that the turret of the tank was going all over the place.

"I think they're distracted, this is our chance," said Marcus.

"Yeah but what do we do?" asked Reese.

"I got an idea..." said Marcus.

All of a sudden, Marcus jumped out of the tank holding a grenade, being a fast runner, he was already at the other tank.

He jumped in to the tank and pulled the pin off the grenade, "surprise," said Marcus, smiling.

Leon was angry, "Oh you little fu-"

!

The entire tank went with the grenade.

"Mega Mushrooms win!" said Chris as he pressed a button to bring them all back to the hub.

*The memory card*

"This is the place where one of you will delete your save and exit the game, that person is whoever doesn't get a controller!" said Chris.

**Ok, voting time! I just don't know who to pick, so I am leaving it up to you.**

**1:you can only vote if you are on the Hungry Tarkatans**

**2:PM only for the vote! I don't wanna give it away early by people looking at the reviews!**

**3:You can still review about other stuff though :)**


	8. The 1st Elimination!

**The reason I haven't updated is because of one word, SCHOOL!**

The Mega-Mushrooms were looking smugly at the Hungry Tarkatans, you see, when they won the challenge they spent a lot of their Chris coins on a big fantastic feast.

Meanwhile the Hungry Tarkatans were, ironically, hungry. They picked at the...substance, on their plates and none of them wanted to eat it.

"Just what the hell is this?" asked Mike, pushing his food around.

"IT'S CALLED MYSTERY MEAT! BECAUSE EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" shouted Chef.

"Well at least we got what I think is Cola," said Saria as she drank the brown stuff.

Then she spat it out immediately, "Holy Ocarina what the hell is that stuff!"

"You know that brown stuff you find at the bottom of bins? It's that," said Chef.

Saria looked at her glass, and then fainted to the floor.

"Hey! Are you enjoying your garbage juice?" said Marcus as everyone on their table laughed.

"The only reason we lost is because Leon got gun happy," said Adrionos, rolling his eyes.

"You shut up!" said Leon, pulling out a knife.

"No you shut up, Leon!" said Candice, trying to be on Adrionos' side hoping this would help with the alliance.

"What the hell is happening over there?" said Destinee.

"I dunno, looks like a fight," said Reese.

"Oh this'll be fun," said Mike, as he laid back to watch.

But before Adrionos or Leon could land a blow, Chris made an announcement.

"ALL HUNGRY TARKATANS TO THE MEMORY CARD NOW!" shouted Chris.

_Marcus: We won all because of me!_

_Brendan: Yeah I died for a $10, so what? It was a WHOLE $10!_

_Adrionos: We probably would've won if it weren't for the cheat code they got._

_Reese: I survived! Hooray for me!_

_Tony: You win some you lose some I guess..._

_James:..._

*At the memory card*

"Ok, you know the basics, blah blah blah, controller, blah blah blah, elimination, you get the point," explained Chris.

"Ok, the first controller goes to...Good Chris"

Good Chris went up and got his controller, "th...thank you."

"Amber"

"Alexandra"

"James"

"Carolyn"

"Tony"

"Candice"

"Saria"

"Christina"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Brendan!"

Just Adrionos and Leon were left.

"One of you will be going home on the first day! But don't worry, you will be remembered like the other guys voted out on the first day, like...whatshisface and Thingymabob," said Chris, taunting them.

"And the person getting the last controller is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*yawn*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Adrionos"

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me! This is outrage! I demand recount!" shouted Leon.

"Hey, shut up!" said Chris as he pointed the remote at Leon and pressed "Delete Save".

A beam came out of the remote and zapped Leon; he disappeared from the hub world.

"Don't worry; he's safe, I think, stay tuned for the next episode of...TOTAL...DRAMA...GAMING!"

**Sorry Leon, someone had to go out first and the votes don't lie! (Unless the person who voted lied but why the hell would they do that?)**


	9. Facing your fear part 1

**Author's Note: Jeez, I took a LOOOOOOOOOONG break. I'm just gonna say it was all for suspense, that's a good excuse, right? I asked a few of you whether I should come back to this or not and enough people have replied so after a 2 YEAR LONG wait, here's the next chapter of TOTAL. DRAMA. GAMING!**

It was a dark, stormy night (So cheesy) and the Hungry Tarkatans were sleeping in their cabins. Saria was sleeping in her bed, dreaming of grabbing the Master Sword and taking down Ganondorf. Then suddenly, she heard a clanking noise and woke up from her sleep.

"Awwww come on, I was just about to beat him!" She said as she looked around.

Then, she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye.

"What was that?" She said, pretty loudly.

"What was what?" Said Tony, also awake and rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I heard something," said Saria.

In a brief flash of light from the thunder she saw a figure holding a knife standing over her bed, it was Vanessa!

"Hello," said Vanessa calmly.

Saria screamed and pulled her 3DS (It's not a DSi, it's a 3DS now, gotta keep with the times!) out of her bag.

Vanessa backed away and said "You can live a little longer but remember, you don't have long left!" before leaving the room.

"That...was creepy," said Tony, "Let's just get back to sleep, if we can."

Saria and Tony TRIED getting back to sleep.

*Morning*

_Saria: That was REALLY scary! I couldn't sleep for a second last night!_

_Vanessa: I wasn't really going to kill her last night, just put fear in her and let it eat her alive!_

_Adrionos: We could've won if it wasn't for Leon. I just wanted to drive a *censored* tank, is that too much to ask?_

_Chris"tina": It doesn't matter if we lost, Oblio will always believe in me! Isn't that right Oblio? *Makes doll nod* I knew it!_

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, inspecting their plates.

"What crap are you serving us this time?" said Mike.

"Mushrooms! They're actually quite nice! Even I'm surprised!" said Chef.

"You mean the mushrooms that you keep next to the poison mushrooms?" said Good Chris.

"Yeah, they're the Japanese version, I actually can't tell the difference," said Chef.

Everyone looked at their plates and immediately pushed them away. Except for the three-eyed intern, who was already munching it. Everyone looked at him, he looked back at them and realised he was the only one eating. He then fainted.

"He's fine," said Chef, "He's just taking a nap."

"Another day of hunger, at least our team name is appropriate," said Carolyn.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo victim- I mean contestants! Awww who am I kidding, you're victims!" said Chris over a loudspeaker.

"Hi Chris," said everyone "enthusiastically."

"Everyone report to the main area where I will be telling you your challenge for today!" said Chris, "It's a good one!" he said sniggering to himself.

Everyone walked to the main area where Chris was holding the remote.

"Off we go!" said Chris as he pressed the button and everyone was teleported away.

They were all teleported to a dark, cold looking prison place.

"I'm going to guess we're in Hello Kitty Island Adventure?" said Mike.

"No smart mouth, welcome to ARKHAM ASYLUM!" said Chris.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Eddie

"I'm getting to that, shut up," said Chris angrily "Everybody is going to get into a cell-"

"Good start," said Sirius.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Chris, "Anyway, everybody is going to get into a cell, as shown by our volunteer the three-eyed intern.

"What?" said the three-eyed intern, not knowing he was a "volunteer."

"Get in!" shouted Chef as he pushed the unlucky intern in.

The intern was thrown in and the door was shut behind him.

"And now introducing everyone's favourite cost-effective, top of the market, award winning...Scarecrow's patented fear gas!" said Chris in a salesman-ish voice.

Suddenly, a gas tank dropped into the cell and started expelling green gas. The intern started going crazy and holding his head in terror.

"It makes you face your worst fear!" said Chris, enjoying this too much.

"No Santa Claus, no! Not the gingerbread men! Nooooooooooooooooo!" screamed the three-eyed intern.

_Gregory: Man, that guy has issues_

_Tori: I always thought his palm line was messed up_

"Everyone get into your cells!" announced Chris.

"Or WHAT?" said Adrionos, "You can't order around anybody!"

"Or he'll have something to say about it," Chris said, pointing over to Killer Croc.

"Get in the cells or I'll be picking you out of my teeth later!" bellowed Killer Croc.

"Thanks," whispered Chris, slipping Croc a twenty.

Everyone got in their cells, scared that their next destination would be a Croc's belly if they didn't.

"If you successfully face your fear, then you score a point for your team. If you fail or use the panic phrase "I'm a loser who wets the bed" then you lose!" said Chris.

The fear gas was dropped and everyone started to have visions.

*Mike*

Mike's cell had started to turn into a pool. It wasn't that deep and nothing was particularly wrong with it, so Mike got in.

"Huh, this isn't bad; it's even kind of relaxing," Mike thought.

Then Mike felt something slip across his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Mike shouted, scared.

He looked down and to his shock (Pun not intended) he saw some electric eels!

_Mike: Eels! Why did it have to be eels! I had a really bad experience when I was 10!_

Mike considered shouting the panic phrase but he really didn't want to shout that he "wets the bed" so he tried to brave it out. He felt them slip all around his legs, it was disgusting.

*Chris"tina"*

Chris"tina's" room was pretty empty, and then out of nowhere a giant crate appeared in the room.

"We should check that out, shouldn't we Oblio?" said Chris"tina"

*Makes Oblio nod*

When Chris"tina" opened the box, a massive amount of insects fly, crawl and jump out!

Chris"tina" ran about screaming "They're in my hair! My beautiful hair!" and in the panic she tripped and dropped Oblio.

"Oblio! Nooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed.

*Good Chris*

Silence fills the room.

"Uhhh..." Good Chris said, twitching his fingers nervously.

Out of nowhere, a TV and chair appeared. When Chris went to sit in it, as he sat, straps restrained his arms and legs so he couldn't move. The TV turned on and Final Destination 3 started up.

"Uh oh, I think I know where this is going..." muttered Good Chris nervously.

*Allen*

Allen looked around the cell, waiting for something to happen, all he could think of was that goop Good Chris threw at him.

_Allen: *Brushing teeth* I still can't get this taste out of my mouth. I wish I had something to wash it down with but everything at the camp tastes even worse..._

At the other side of the room, a table and a chair appeared. A girl then appeared sitting on the chair at the table, she was using her phone. Then a time bomb appeared counting down from 10 minutes. A note was on the bomb, Allen picked it up.

"If you don't ask this girl out in 10 minutes the room will explode," said Allen, "Oh boy..."

Allen awkwardly walked over to the girl, going as red as a baboon's bottom.

"Would you...uhhh...maybe I should...uhhh...ummm...we...I...toothpaste?" said Allen in the most awkward way possible.

The girl looked at him weirdly, and then continued using her phone.

_Allen: Yeah, that didn't go well..._

"Well, that's enough for now viewers! What's going to happen to Good Chris? Will Allen ever pick up that girl? Is Maniacbiscuit going to take another 2 year break after this? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAMINNNNNNNNG!" Chris said dramatically.

**Well, I'm back! I hope that's as good as the other chapters since I've taken such a long break! I know a lot of characters didn't speak or weren't mentioned but don't worry, everyone is going to get their own segment in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	10. Facing your fear part 2

"Welcome back viewers as we get to part 2 of watching our victims suffer and panic in fear! This is so fun!" said Chris, REALLY enjoying this too much.

"Before the break we saw Mike in his worst visit to the pool, Chris"tina" scream for Oblio, Good Chris enjoy a movie and Allen go as red as a tomato!" said Chris, re-capping what has happened so far, "Anyway, let's get back to the challenge!" said Chris.

*Carolyn*

Carolyn looked around, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping for a reply.

Just after she said that, a chair appeared so she went to sit in it. When she did, straps restrained her arms and legs!

"What the hell?" she said, trying to get out.

A doctor appeared in front of her, he was grizzly looking. He was tall and pale and he looked like he was half rotting.

"You're sick Carolyn...and the only cure is...an injection!" said the doctor, smiling to himself as he pulled out a giant needle.

"Oh god no!" said Carolyn, desperately trying to get out now.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GET OUT!" she screamed, hyperventilating.

Then she started getting light-headed.

"Ummm...ummm...I'm a loser who wets the bed!" Carolyn called out.

A different gas tank dropped in containing the antidote and her visions went away.

"Thank god," said Carolyn with a sigh of relief.

"Looks like Carolyn didn't get the POINT for the team!" said Chris.

"Boooooo!" called out some Asylum inmates watching.

_Carolyn: Yeah I know I freaked out but I really do have a fear of needles. I could've fainted in there!_

*Alex*

There was complete silence in the room, so to fill it, Alex said something.

"Hello?" she said, to her shock she couldn't hear herself!

"HELLO?" she said, more panicky this time, she still couldn't hear herself!

"What's happening?" she said, still not being able to hear herself.

Then her sight started to deteriorate, everything went darker and darker.

Nothing.

"Looks like Alex is DEAF-initely scared!" said Chris.

"Boooooo!" called out the Asylum inmates.

*Adrionos*

As with most other rooms, Adrionos' started empty.

"Nothing yet," he thought to himself.

A small circle appeared in the centre of the room, it had "stand on this" written on it.

Adrionos was a bit suspicious but he still walked over to it. As he did, light filled the room, it was fire!

"Oh no," Adrionos said nervously.

The fire got closer and closer until every part of the room except for the circle was covered

"Looks like Adrionos hates fire with a BURNING passion!" said Chris.

"Boooooo!" called out the Asylum inmates.

*Tori*

Like Mike's room, Tori's turned into a pool.

"Uhhh, I hate water!" she said.

The water was pretty shallow, so she managed to get in.

"This is...ok," she thought.

After a few seconds, something began to rise out of the water, it was a jellyfish.

"Aaaaaaah!" Tori screamed in fear as she tried to climb out.

She realised that the entire room was now water, so she sighed and decided to stick with it.

*Madeline*

Madeline's room was a bit weird; there were two chairs at opposite ends of the room. When she went to sit in one, a man appeared on the other. This man was holding a newspaper but every few seconds or so he'd lower his newspaper and look at Madeline.

"Who is this weirdo?" she thought.

She got off her chair and walked around the room; no matter where she walked his eyes followed her.

She walked over to the man and shouted "STOP STARING AT ME!"

He looked at her and said "nice butt!"

Madeline's face grew red with anger (Not as red as Allen though) and punched the man across the face.

Madeline had beaten the fear gas.

"Madeline! You have faced your fear and you can leave the cell!" said Chris. "Mushrooms 1! Tarkatans 0!" he added.

"Sweet!" said Madeline as she walked out of the cell.

_Madeline: Yeah I have this weird fear of perverts, the way they stare! I was more angry than scared to be honest!_

*Candice*

A bunch of people appeared around Candice, there were three people sitting at a judges table, an audience behind her and one person standing beside her.

One judge began to speak; he said "We have decided that the winner is...the one that isn't Candice!"

The person beside Candice began cheering and everyone crowded around him happily.

Candice didn't even know what she just lost but she hates losing so much that she still believed she should've won.

"This is an outrage!" she shouted, still not sure what she was angry at.

"Shut up, 2nd place!" said the winner.

Then the crowd began to surround her and jeer at her taunting "2nd place! 2nd place!"

She was just about to shout the phrase but then she realised, by accepting her loss here, she would get a point for her team and they would win in real life! So she accepted the fact that she came 2nd in whatever the hell she lost.

"Candice! You have beaten the fear gas and you can come out! It's 1-1 on the scoreboard!" said Chris.

Candice left the cell.

_Candice: Yes, I really do have a fear of losing. I hate losing so much that I was willing to lose so I could win, THAT'S how much I hate losing. That makes sense, right?_

*Vanessa*

Vanessa thought she didn't have a fear, she couldn't fear much after doing what she has done. It was only when it was presented in front of her that she remembered, a plane.

"Crap," she said as it appeared.

She didn't want to get on it but there was NO way she was using the panic phrase. So she thought about it.

*Sirius and Destinee*

Sirius and Destinee shared a room because their fears were related in a way. Destinee's fear was off getting killed and Sirius didn't like seeing people getting killed.

In front of Destinee was a cage, inside the cage was a man, the man looked like a complete psycho and he was holding a bloody knife. Destinee knew if she let him out she would kill him but that was the point, this was her fear.

Sirius was watching Destinee through a one way glass mirror, she couldn't see him but he could see her. He knew if she faced her fear, he'd have to as well.

*Reese*

At the end of Reese's room a figure appeared. It was a clown.

"Oh crap," said Reese.

"Hello little girl, want me to make a balloon animal for you?" said the clown, it towered over her and had the most sinister smile on its face.

"Uhhh...no!" Reese said while backing away.

"What's wrong, little girl?" the clown said, walking over to her.

Then, unexpectedly, the clown pulled out a knife.

"I'll use your intestines as the balloons!" shouted the clown, before laughing evilly.

The clown swiped at Reese and chased her around the room.

"Oh god! Oh god!" she screamed, before saying "I'm a loser who wets the bed!"

"Looks like she wasn't CLOWNING around!" said Chris.

"Boooooo!" said the inmates.

As Reese left the cell, Chris announced "that's a point lost for the Mega-Mushrooms!"

*Amber*

In Amber's room was a big dog chained to the wall. There was a key in range of the dog. Amber read a note that said she had to get the key to escape the room and win.

"Y'all gotta be kidding me!" she said frustrated.

As she reached for the key the dog looked at her and started barking, she retracted her hand.

"Crap!" she shouted, her hand just avoiding the dog's mouth.

"Calm down, just think of it as one of the pit-bulls you've got back home, they're nice," she thought to herself.

She then pictured one of her dogs as she reached for the key. The moment she felt it she instantly took her hand away.

"Yes!" she shouted victoriously, gripping the key.

"Amber! You have faced your fear and you can leave the cell!" announced Chris.

"Awesome!" she said.

"2-1 to the Hungry Tarkatans!" said Chris.

*Gregory*

Gregory's room turned into a pool but only in the middle. The front and back were still ground. On the side opposite to Gregory there was a door. There was also a time bomb that would blow up in 10 minutes; all he had to do was swim across to get out. Sounds easy enough, not for Gregory though.

He wasn't sure what to do.

_Gregory: I have this fear of drowning ever since Stan did a cannon ball on me in a pool. I nearly drowned that day. I hate Stan so much._

"WATER you doing Gregory? Get on with it!" said Chris.

"You suck!" said the inmates.

*Stan*

Stan's room had two chest high walls on each side; a man appeared at the one he wasn't standing near. This man had a gun; luckily a gun appeared in Stan's hand. Stan hid behind the wall, cowering in fear.

"Stan? Aren't you GUN-na shoot him?" said Chris.

"Please! Stop the torture!" said the inmates, covering their ears.

*Tony*

In Tony's room, the piece of ground he was standing on raised up into the air. Around him, snakes started crawling in and surrounded the pillar.

_Tony: Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes! Ha, Indiana Jones, get it? I really like Indiana Jones it's an awesome franchise although maybe not the fourth one as much because of the aliens and stuff although I like aliens especially the movie alien..._

*Eddie*

Eddie's room stayed the way it was, the only difference is that a figure appeared in front of him. It looked exactly like him but with a more sinister smile and crazy eyes. Eddie realised this was Alucard.

"Come on Eddie, let me take full control. You need me," said Alucard.

"No I DON'T!" said Eddie angrily.

"Yes you do, I saved you from those bullies, remember?" said Alucard.

"That was YEARS ago!" shouted Eddie.

"Oh, you want a more example?" said Alucard, smirking, "How about when I saved your ass from those cops in the last challenge?" said Alucard.

Crap. He was right, Alucard was the reason he survived the last challenge. If it wasn't for him, Eddie would've been eliminated 1st.

"So...what do you say?" Alucard said.

Eddie looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Okay viewers, we'll leave it here!" said Chris, "But remember to stay tuned on . GAMING!"

**I know some of your characters still haven't appeared (James, Marcus, Saria and Brendan I think) but this chapter had to be cut short since I'm going to hospital. So I released a smaller one instead of making you wait for the bigger one just to keep you all going and assure I didn't abandon this again.**


	11. Facing your fear part 3

**Next half of the chapter! Let's get started!**

*Marcus*

Marcus' room stayed normal until this cute-looking three-eyed alien puppy appeared.

"I know I shouldn't trust this, I've played so many games that I know when I go to touch this thing it turns into a bigger, stronger thing," he said confidently.

So when Marcus went to touch the thing it turned into a bigger, stronger thing! The small puppy was now a massive, hulking monster that towered over Marcus.

"Oh crap," Marcus said as he gulped.

The monster swiped at Marcus two times but Marcus managed to dodge it. The monster bashed the ground and sent out a shockwave. Then the monster swiped two times and bashed the ground again.

Marcus thought to himself, "This guy is repeating the same moves over and over, weird."

Then Marcus realised "Wait a minute, this is exactly like a video game boss!"

_Marcus: A lot of video game bosses are incredibly lazy! They do the exact same thing over and over without fail! I guess I'm so nerdy that my fears are also video game related!_

When the monster bashed the ground Marcus jumped onto the wall and hung onto any parts he could. When the monster tried to swipe at him Marcus jumped from the wall and landed on the monster's head then fell to the ground. To his shock he saw the monster fall beside him, he had defeated it.

"Marcus you have defeated the monster like you would defeat a lot of monsters in video games! By jumping on its head!" said Chris. "You have faced your fear and you can leave your cell!"

"Awesome that was a total fluke!" said Marcus.

"It's now 2-2!" said Chris.

*James*

In front of James was a pool of water, a scuba diving suit and a shark cage.

In the water was a shark.

_James: ... _

James stood there, wondering what to do, he knew when he got in the cage it would lower. He was afraid of sharks ever since one killed his dad when he was 2. Then again, it's not like James can actually shout the phrase.

Stalemate.

*Brendan*

In front of Brendan was his girlfriend, who bears a strong resemblance to Shaundi from Saints Row 2. He walked up to her and said "Hey babe, I know you're a vision but you can make out with visions, right?"

"Get away from me!" screamed his girlfriend, "I hate you!"

"What'd I do?" said Brendan, "If this is about the time I handed you raw chicken because I didn't want to spend money on a snack then I said I'm sorry!"

"Just get away from me! I don't want to date you anymore! Consider yourself dumped!" she said, walking away angrily.

"What?" Brendan said, tearing up a bit.

Before he nearly burst into tears, he thought to himself for a second. This is just a vision! So he pulled out his phone and called his REAL girlfriend.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, just checking on you!" he said.

"I'm ok," she said.

"Right, I'll see you when I get back!" he said.

"Yeah, about that... I think we should see other people (Or some other cheesy break-up line)," she said.

"WHAT?" he shouted, then in a fit of rage he threw the phone at the wall and it broke.

"My girlfriend dumped me! AND that phone cost loads! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

"Darth Vader much?" said Chris.

Then the cell opened and Brendan stepped out.

"Uhhh...did I win?" said Brendan.

"No, you lost the challenge... as well as your marbles too," said Chris.

"But my girlfriend REALLY did break up with me!" he said.

"No, she didn't," said Chris, "the gas made you hear that, all she said was bye!"

_Brendan: Damn it I got tricked! What was real was my PHONE BREAKING!_

*Saria*

_Saria: What I am usually scared of are floormaster and re-deads from Legend of Zelda and uhhh...mom's cooking. Sometimes I see things move on that plate! What I'm kind of scared of now is...Vanessa_

In Saria's room a giant version of Vanessa appeared in front of her with an equally big knife.

"Holy Twilight Princess!" she shouted in fear.

"Vanessa" swiped at Saria but she managed to dodge the attacks.

When Saria tried to run away, Vanessa grabbed her and lifted her up to her head.

"Game over!" said Vanessa.

Saria thought this was it but she realised if it was her vision then she could hopefully imagine something too. She imagined something, when she opened her eyes, she was holding a sword! It was the Giant's Knife!

Then she took a swipe at Vanessa!

Then it broke.

"Stupid Giant's Knife," she said to herself.

Then she imagined the Master Sword and swiped at Vanessa and stabbed her in the said. The Vanessa vision screamed and disappeared.

"Saria! You have faced your fear and you can leave the cell!" said Chris.

"3-2 to the Hungry Tarkatans!" shouted Chris.

Before Saria could fully cheer, Chris mad another announcement.

"Vanessa! You have faced your fear and you can leave the cell!" said Chris, "3-3, it's even!"

Vanessa stepped out and looked at Saria, "remember girl, you don't have the Master Sword out here," Vanessa said, before walking away.

_Saria: One victory! She didn't let me celebrate ONE victory!_

_*Mike*_

Mike had sat in the pool long enough that Chris called him out.

"Mike, you have faced your fear and you can leave your cell!" said Chris, "4-3 to the Mega-Mushrooms!"

"All right!" said Mike, fist pumping.

"Man, you r-EEL-y did great!" said Chris.

"Take us to the torture chamber! Away from this loser!" said the inmates.

*Chris "tina"*

Last time we saw Chris "tina" she tripped and dropped Oblio. Now she was running around frantically looking for him.

"OBLIO!" she/he/? shouted, expecting a response.

Chris "tina" saw Oblio lying on the ground, with a spider crawling over to it.

"No!" shklee said. (In honour of Futurama, that's what shklee is now)

When Chris "tina" ran over to save him, shklee tripped.

Shklee had hurt shkler leg badly and couldn't get up.

Chris "tina" watched as the spider got closer and closer to Oblio.

"I'm a loser who wets the bed!" Chris "tina" shouted.

The visions went away and Chris "tina" grabbed Oblio and ran out.

"Are you ok Oblio? The spider didn't hurt you did he?" Chris "tina" said panicking.

"Shut up Chris "tina" stop BUG-ing us!" said Chris.

"I thought that was kind of funny!" said one of the inmates.

The other inmates glared at him.

"I mean boooooo!" he said.

*Good Chris*

The movie that played for Good Chris was Final Destination 3. After the tanning bed scene, the movie cut off and a female voice could be heard saying "you may now exit the seat."

The straps disappeared and Good Chris got up. Then a tanning bed appeared.

"Enter the tanning bed," said the voice.

"Oh no...I can't, I just can't," said Good Chris.

I...I'm a loser who...wets the bed," stuttered Good Chris.

The visions went away and Good Chris left the cell.

_Good Chris: I know it's a weird fear but would YOU do that after watching Final Destination 3?_

*Allen*

_Allen: This is INCREDIBLY awkward! I suppose I could think of someone but whose good here, Chef?_

He walked up to her again.

"Do want to uhhh...go out sometime...t-to a pl-place where we can drink coffee but not if you don't like coffee then we don't have to drink it although I might still drink it but...yeah," said Allen, finally shutting himself up.

"Ewww, no!" she said, walking away.

Even though she rejected him, the bomb still stopped.

"Thank god," said Allen, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Allen! You have faced your fear and you can leave the cell" said Chris, "5-3 to the Mega Mushrooms!"

*Alex*

Alex still wasn't sure what was happening, she could feel things but she couldn't see or hear anything.

There was nothing for ages...

Then, her senses returned in a flash!

_Alex: After being blind and deaf, everything seems brighter and louder..._

"Alex! Leave the cell!" said Chris.

"Did I get a point?" she asked.

"No! You shouted the phrase, it's always funny to hear," Chris said, chuckling to himself.

_Alex: When I couldn't hear myself, I didn't know what I was saying! I didn't even know I said the phrase. Thank god I couldn't hear myself; I don't want to ever hear myself say that._

Adrionos, Tori and Tony all faced their fears. This brought the score to 6-5 to the Mega Mushrooms.

_Adrionos: I just stood in the circle looked up and kept my attention off the fire._

_Tony: After a while I realised the snakes weren't going to get up to me since they can't jump. Imagine if they could though, that would be weird; imagine snakes doing the high jump! Like a snake Olympics! That would be weird although they couldn't do the javelin..._

_Tori: I just stayed in there, my tea leaves told me I'd succeed anyway..._

"There's only a one point difference! It's getting heated now!" said Chris.

*Sirius and Destinee*

Destinee had decided to go with it; she grabbed the key and nervously walked over to the cage.

"This isn't going to end well..." she said gulping.

She put the key in the keyhole; before she even opened it the person in the cage grabbed her arm through the bars and chopped it off.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed. She knew it was going to happen but she didn't realise he would grab her from the bars!

She waved the bloody stump around before falling to the ground dead.

_Destinee: So I just died and I was shot in the last challenge. Am I going to have to get used to death?_

"Sirius and Destinee! You can leave your cells!" said Chris.

"The score is 7-5 to the Mega Mushrooms!" said Chris.

"Shouldn't it be 8-5?" questioned Destinee.

"No! Sirius failed," said Chris.

"I just couldn't watch that," said Sirius.

*James*

James had put on the suit and got in the shark tank, which lowered into the water.

The shark noticed and started bashing its head against the tank, James looked at it scared. James thought of things to help himself relax and then he seemed fine.

Just when he seemed relaxed, the shark took a really long charge at the tank and burst through the cage! Fortunately the shark got stuck in the cage so it couldn't reach him but the shark tried to bite him. James frantically kicked and punched it to dislodge it. He punched it hard enough to send it back. The shark took another charged at him, the vision ended and he was on ground again.

"James! You have faced your fear and you can leave your cell!" said Chris.

_James:..._

"That's 7-6 to the Mega-Mushrooms!" said Chris, "basically, there's no way the Hungry Tarkatans can win!"

"Well that sucks!" said Candice.

*Gregory*

Gregory was still thinking about whether to do it or not.

"Well, there's no Stan to nearly kill me this time, I hate him so much. If I win I could rub it in his stupid face, yes..." Gregory thought to himself.

Gregory, fuelled by hatred, swam across the small pool of water and reached the other end. He walked out the door.

"Nice one!" said Mike, fist bumping him,

"Now I just have to count on Stan not winning..." said Gregory.

*Stan*

Stan hid in fear behind his wall as the man on the other side waited for him. The moment Stan poked his head out slightly a bullet flew past his head.

"Shit!" said Stan.

"All right, I'm going for it!" said Stan.

He jumped out and so did the other man. In a moment of panic and stupidity, he threw his gun at the guy's head. In a stroke of luck he hit the guy's head and knocked him out. He took his chance and ran over, grabbed his gun and shot him.

"God damn it," said Gregory to himself.

"Now we just have to wait for Eddie! Who wants popcorn? This is interesting to watch!" said Chris.

*Eddie*

"Look Eddie, without me you would have died 1st in the last challenge. People would see how weak you were and they'd eliminate you in a heartbeat," said Alucard.

"No they wouldn't!" They didn't eliminate whoever died 1st on the other team!" said Eddie.

"Without me, you wouldn't have gotten to the end, the entire end could have changed and your team could have failed!" said Alucard.

"No! Without you everyone wouldn't have been horrified of me at the docks! Without you those bullies' years ago could still walk! You ruined lives! I don't care if I died 1st, I don't NEED you! I believe in our team, they would've still done good without me! Screw. YOU!"

Alucard laughed, "that was so cheesy," and then he disappeared. When he left the cell, people were clapping for him.

"That was so cheesy," said Marcus.

"The Mega Mushroom win 10-6!" said Chris.

The team cheered for themselves while the Hungry Tarkatans looked sad.

_Candice: ANOTHER elimination? We are at such a disadvantage!_

_Brendan: You can't blame me! I got tricked! I need a new phone..._

_Chris "tina": It was worth it to save Oblio!_

_Reese: Another win for us!_

_Good Chris: I just realised that all of us would have had to win to beat their score!_

_Eddie: Man that was tense! *Eddie grabs his head and rises back up as Alucard* Eddie says he doesn't need me but I know he does, I KNOW!_

_James: ..._

**Another chapter finished! I'm not sure whether I'm going to take your votes or not but send in your votes anyway! PM me votes and it's the Hungry Tarkatans only! Doesn't mean you can't review about other things! I didn't even know who was going to win; I just did each segment and saw what it added up to!**

**Also a question: Has your character ever played Minecraft?**


	12. The 2nd Elimination!

**It took a while for most of the team to vote so I had to wait a while to do this chapter but here we are!**

Everyone was tired so the elimination ceremony would take place in the morning. The Mega Mushrooms were busy celebrating their win by buying loads of party items and upgrading their cabin.

_Stan: Thanks to some Chris Coins the cabin is better!_

_*Gregory walks in*_

_Gregory: Yeah, now the cabin is slightly less crap. Our beds only have a 90% chance of breaking rather than 95._

_Stan: Why do you have to ruin everything?_

_*Stan and Gregory fight*_

"Can anyone else hear punching from the confessional?" said Allen.

"Who cares? We're PARTYING!" screamed Reese.

Allen shrugged and started helping himself to some Chris-shaped cake.

"So why did we get the Chris-shaped cake?" asked Destinee.

"Because that way we get to put a knife in his face!" said Mike.

Everyone laughed.

The Mega Mushrooms were all having a great time partying. Things weren't so good with the Hungry Tarkatans.

"You're girlfriend dumping you? REALLY!" shouted Candice.

"Hey! You wouldn't want to be dumped would you?" said Brendan.

"You threw your phone! I'm surprised your fear wasn't losing money or something since you're so greedy!" said Candice.

"Can you just calm down?" said Carolyn.

"Shut up miss-I-faint-at-the-sight-of-needles!" said Candice.

"Well your fear was losing! How stupid is that?" said Carolyn.

"And you're saying to me that my fear was stupid?" said Brendan.

"That is kinda dumb," said Chris "tina", "and Oblio agrees!"

"Shut up!" said Candice annoyed that everyone was turning on her.

"Look guys, I know she's shouting at you but she overcame her fear regardless of how stupid it was," said Adrionos calmly.

"You're on HER side?" said Carolyn.

"I'm not saying she should insult you but don't start insulting her for something she successfully did," said Adrionos.

Everyone glared and went quiet.

_Good Chris: I know people are kind of angry at Adrionos for taking her side but I guess he was just looking at it logically, she did pass her test._

"Lights out campers! Time for some sleep!" said Chris.

The Mega Mushrooms all slept fine except for Stan and Gregory who were pretty bruised and Eddie who ate too much cake.

The Hungry Tarkatans didn't sleep as well. Some still enraged, some annoyed by a second loss and Tony and Saria were afraid to sleep after last time.

*Morning*

"WAKE UP CAMPERS!" said Chris over a megaphone, "WILL THE HUNGRY TARKATANS REPORT TO THE MEMORY CARD!"

"Oh man I barely got any sleep last night," said Saria.

"Because of the argument?" asked Alex.

"No, because I might've been killed," said Saria.

"Uhhh...ok," said Alex, not expecting that answer.

"Welcome gamers!" said Chris, "It's you guys here again! You must really suck!"

"Some of us do," said Candice.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony! Again!" said Chris, "you get the drill by now anyway!"

"The first controller goes to...Amber!" said Chris.

"Alright," she said.

"James"

"Saria"

"Tony"

"Good Chris"

"Alexandra"

"Brendan"

"Adrionos"

"Carolyn"

"And the last controller goes to... you'll find out after the break!" said Chris.

The gamers groaned.

An advert comes on. It shows a guy getting out of a pool and onto a motorbike, he drives and flames come out of the back of the motorbike. The flames make the shape of a heart, which a woman sees from her house. She jumps off the roof of the house and grows wings. She flies to space and sees an astronaut, the astronaut takes off his helmet and he's the same man from before. They kiss and words come up on the screen with a picture of a fragrance bottle.

"Passion, Calvin Klein," says a random voice, the advert ends.

"Fragrance adverts make absolutely NO sense!" said Chris.

"Anyway, back to the elimination! Candice, you're here because of that argument drama-filled argument last night, let's be honest, it didn't exactly do you any favours! Chris "tina", you're here because...you're weird. The final controller goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Candice"

"What, why am I eliminated?" said Chris "tina".

"You're scaring everybody, now get out!" said Chris, deleting her save.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Chris "tina" as she slowly phased out.

"That's the second member of the Hungry Tarkatans and the second boy eliminated, or not, it's confusing. Anyway, Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLA- I MEAN GAMING!"

**Sorry Chris "tina" I thought you were a pretty unique character but the readers decided it was your time to leave :(**


End file.
